The Prophecy of the Hidden Riddles
by ella nchanted
Summary: A Prophecy was made before his rise; very few heard it, one inscribed it. These four girls are in for a world of surprise as they discover their actual history, and the fact of exactly who they are related to as a set of quadruplets... A Dramione Story.
1. Prologue

_On the night of a full moon in the sixth month_  
_Six years after a wizard will rise to power;_  
_Four daughters to be born, only to be separated_  
_Before the end of the eighteenth year, three will turn;_  
_From light to dark or dark to light, it is unknown,_  
_But the one that stays will die at her sister's mercy._

She read it again for the thousandth time, the prophecy that was heard and inscribed. She wiped away a tear that had escaped. She separated the girls to protect the,. They all knew each other, inevitably from school, but maybe it was time to bring them home; the prophecy would come true no matter what. She was just glad that she didn't know which girl was to die at her sister's hand; it would be even harder to look at her when she saw that specific daughter. She'd already sent the letters to each adoptive parents, letting them know that the girls needed to know soon, the thirty-first of July at the latest. She wanted the girls to stay separate, and had no idea how or what they did to keep them apart as long as possible.

But, now, it was time to bring her girls home; prophecy or no, she needed to see them all looking like themselves, and before one of them died.

~*~HR~*~

"Hermione, love? Can you come downstairs please?" Jean Granger yelled from downstairs. Hermione Granger put the book that she was reading down, and quizzically went down into the living room where her parents were sitting.

"What's going on, mum?" Hermione asked, seeing her parents, her mother already close to tears. She sat down opposite of her parents, watching them carefully. "Dad? What's going on, you two," she said, nervously.

"Well," Jonathan Granger said. "I don't know if your mother is up for saying anything, so it looks like I will be doing the talking..." He let his sentence trail off a bit. Jonathan looked back up at Hermione. "Honey," he started. "When you were only a few months old, you were adopted..."

~*~HR~*~

"ADOPTED?"

"Yes, dear," the elder woman said. "And, you're actually a year older than you think you are." She sighed, looking at the fiery red head, who had just collapsed back on the couch after jumping up and yelling. "We were told to keep you and sisters apart. All of you girls are at Hogwarts, but you're all actually the same age, you should be in your brother's year. So, when we got your letter along with Ron's, I kept it from you and wrote back to Dumbledore and told him that I wasn't ready for you to go to school yet and you'd be attending as a First Year the following year." The elder woman was clasping hands with her husband, trying to hold the tears back.

"Ginny," her husband said. Ginny Weasley looked up at her, apparently, adopted parents. "We love you very, very much! You were always one of ours." Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror to her left. As if being able to read her thoughts, he answered her unspoken question. "This was supposed to be your last year at Hogwarts, so the concealment charm will be wearing off in the next couple days. I believe by Midnight tonight, actually. The first of August, is it not, dear?" Mr. Weasley looked at his wife, who only nodded.

"So," Ginny said, still looking in the mirror. "Do you know who my sisters are?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head, which Ginny saw just as she looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Oh," she said quietly. Ginny looked at her hands. The twins, Ron, and Harry had all left to stay with Charlie, Bill, and Percy at Charlie's in Romania, while Fluer was visiting her parents and sister in France; Mr. and Mrs. Weasely took this opportunity to talk to Ginny and tell her why she would be gone before the boys got home.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny tightly. "We love you, Ginny, dear," she said, taking the girl's face into her hands. "Your mother got into contact with us a while back and said that she needed her girls home."

Ginny looked at the woman she had called "mum" for her entire life. "Who is my mother? My birth mum?"

~*~HR~*~

"Her name is Alexandria Pierce, she lives in the Upper Class of the Pureblood society." He looked at his adopted daughter. He wasn't supposed to tell her by himself, but his wife died when "his little girl" was only five; and the poor girl had to watch her die. "She separated you all for reasons I don't know why, but now she wants to have her girls home." Tears started to come to his eyes.

"Don't cry, daddy, the Nargles will be attracted to you," she said in her dreamy voice. Mr. Lovegood smiled at Luna Lovegood.

"I'd take the Nargles any day if it meant that I didn't have to loose you," he said quietly. His wife was never able to bear children, making adopting Luna the closest thing to a blood child that he had. "But you mother wants you to come home, spend some time with you. You may be behind a year in school, but you're still seventeen, and once you're out of school the year after this, there won't be much more time for her to have with you."

Luna gave her "father" a big hug. "I'll always love you, daddy," she said, smiling. He smiled back. "Do I need to pack all my things? When am I leaving, where am I going? How am I getting there?"

~*~HR~*~

"You'll be leaving tomorrow night, and you'll be flooing to her house. You could actually walk there, but she wants you to floo so you'll be there at six forty-five. You should pack tonight, Pansy." Pansy Parkinson stared at her parents, she couldn't believe any of this! She was adopted, but at least she was still a Pureblood; thankfully that didn't change, so Drakie was still hers.

"You don't know who my sister's are," she said. "So, I'll be meeting them for the first time tomorrow..." Her sentence trailed off. "But wait," she said. "If I go to school with them and I know them, how will I recognize them if our Concealment Charms wear off at Midnight?"

Pansy's mother had finally stopped crying. "Your faces and voices won't changed, dear, just your eyes and hair. It won't be too hard to recognize them. We were told that there was supposed to be one girl per house, but a house got left out and there's two in one house."

"Do you know the houses?" Pansy asked anxiously, this was news that she could look forward to hearing, if one house got left out maybe she'd get lucky and it would be Gryffindor that got left out. Her mother shook her head, and Pansy's face fell.

"We know very little about your sisters; in fact, we don't even know who your father is. Truth be told, Alexandria said that her father never even knew you were born; and if he did, he doesn't know who you are. She wouldn't tell us his name." Pansy nodded, looking down. She had had a lot of bombshells dropped on her tonight, and it was almost Midnight.

"If you don't mind," she said. "I think I should turn in for the night, I have to pack in the morning." She looked up to see the tears brimming in her "Father's" eyes, and her "mother" wiping away an escaped tear. They both nodded. She sighed, and got up to hug them both.

"We love you so much, pumpkin patch," Mr. Parkinson whispered. She smiled a bit, hearing his nickname for her; he hadn't called her that in years. He kissed her head, and Mrs. Parkinson kissed her cheek before the girl left the room, and headed to bed.

~*~HR~*~

All four girls climbed the stairs in each of the houses that they were raised in; each of them in their own little worlds, but deep in thought.

_I'm an adopted Pureblood?_ Hermione thought. She smirked a bit. _At least those stupid Slytherins can't call me Mudblood anymore. Hmmm, I hope the house that got excluded was Slytherin._

Ginny looked at her reflection for the last time before it changed. _I can't imagine what I'll look like, I can't believe I'm a year older than I thought! Mum and Dad wiped the boys' and my's memory after a couple years so that they would think that I was younger by a year. _

Luna was running a brush through her straight blond hair, she always thought that she had looked like her mother, but she recalled meeting Miss Pierce once and only once. From what she could recall, the lady was beautiful. _I guess I will truly look like her at Midnight. I wonder who my father is... I wonder what house doesn't hold one of my sisters. I'm probably the only one that is in the year below them. _

_I go to school with them... But yet I've never noticed that we look alike? These Charms must have been extraordinary if we never recognized each other. Are we all in the same class? _Pansy was getting dressed for bed. She wondered is they would all be popping out of the fire place at the same time, or if they were intervals apart. Her "parents" said that her true mother was extraordinarily bright witch; so she would probably have them arriving at different times.

Unbeknowest to each other, the four sisters crawled into their respective beds at a quarter til Midnight; all of them thinking the same thing. _I hope I like it there, and my sisters..._

~*~HR~*~

She looked at the eight photos before her, four were regular photos of all of them; the other four were enchanted to look like they did now, and would change at Midnight when the Concealment Charms wore off of the girls. She sighed. _They'll be home tomorrow, _she thought. About that time, there was a loud crack. "Mistress, the Missuses rooms are ready for when they arrive tomorrow! Wanda is excited, is Mistress excited for her daughters to come home?"

She smiled, looking at the small house elf. "Of course I am, Wanda. I have been aching to have them home since they left." At that moment, the clock struck Midnight. Gasping, the woman turned around to the photos. The bushy brunette with chocolate eyes' hair grew from her shoulders to her mid back, getting less bushy and more curly and darkening so that it turned black; her eyes turned from a chocolate brown to teal. The red head with blue eyes' eyes turned the same chocolate brown that the last girl's changed from; her hair shortening from her mid back to just below her shoulders while straightening, turning from red to a light strawberry blond. Her blond hair blue eyed girl lost her hazel to the same chocolate brown; her hair didn't change length from her shoulder blades or do anything but stay straight, but it did darken to a jet black. She looked at the last photo, the brunette's chest length hair didn't grow or shrink, it did turn from wavy into spiral ringlets of curls while lightening to make her a blond; her green eyes that were tinted with a little yellow also now turning teal.

She sighed. "They'll be home again soon, Wanda," she whispered. "And they all look like their father in one way or another." She once again turned to look at the moon outside, yet again a full moon, like it was the night they were born; seventeen years ago.

**A/N: So, I promised that this would be different than _Hurt and Love_; so, what do you think? Is it something completely different? Twist and turns already forming in your head? I'd like to thank my co-author for the Prophecy that was inscribed about the girls, Katie - Lyn Della Robia! Thanks girl! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

It was six o'clock in the evening on the first of August; the girls were to start arriving at six thirty, and arrive at five minute intervals until the last girl arrived at six forty-five. Hermionella was to arrive first, being the eldest, and then Ginnevera, Lunesa, Pansettia. Every time she read a letter from the families that took the girls, she had to remember which girl was which; it wasn't hard since they just fixated each girl's name to make it shorter than their real names.

Alexandria sighed, looking at the clock. Mia would be arriving in fifteen minutes now. She looked back to each photo of the girls, the ones with the charms, and then the ones without. They looked so different, but she could see her girls behind each charm. She couldn't believe that she had actually met Luna once, by complete accident. _What must she think knowing now that I'm her mother?_

~*~HR~*~

After being in contact with the ministry, Hermione was granted that the Granger's fireplace be used as a floo portal once, at six thirty; and she only had one chance. She stood in front of the fireplace with Jean and Jonathan leaving in only a minute. She looked up at the people that she had known for years as mum and dad.

"Oh, Hermione," Jean said, hugging the now teal eyed-curly black haired girl one last time while the tears flowed from her eyes. "Know that we have always loved you, dear sweet girl."

Hermione smiled. "I know," she whispered. "And I will always love you." She let go of Jean to hug Jonathan. "Is it alright if I owl you?" Jonathan nodded while hugging her before letting go.

"Of course, we always did support your magic." He smiled at her, just as the clock struck six thirty. "Go now, Hermionella. We'll be waiting for your owl." She quickly put her stuff into the fireplace, taking the handful of floo powder she was given, she dropped it shaying "Pierce Manor", and watched as the Grangers waved goodbye to her.

In less than a second, she tumbled out of the fireplace, her stuff falling behind her.

~*~HR~*~

Alexandria heard the clock strike six thirty, and a second later a dull thud. She turned around to see curly black hair, knowing that it was her eldest daughter. "Hermionella?" The girl looked up.

"Mum," she whispered, picking herself up. Alexandria smiled, hugging the girl. Hermione hugged her mother back, smiling. "I forgot that the Grangers told me my real name. But, I do like to go by Mia, if that's okay?"

Alexandria pulled away from her daughter nodding. "Of course, my dear! Mia it is." She stood up straight. "You're so beautiful!" There was a loud crack, and Hermione's legs were crushed with a hug.

"Missus Hermionella! You is home at last!" The small house elf let go of Hermione, and looked up at her with eager and excited eyes. "We is so happy to have the eldest of Mistress Alexandria's daughters home!"

Hermione's smile faltered a bit as she looked to her mother. "I-I'm the eldest?" Alexandria nodded, while Hermione's smile reappeared. "Wow," she said. She looked down at the elf. "What is your name?"

"Wanda, Missus," the elf squeaked, still shaking with happiness.

"Well, Wanda," Alexandria said. "Why don't you take Mia and her things to her room?" Wanda nodded, and mumbled something along the lines of "This way" while taking her stuff. Alexandria hugged Hermione again. "Dinner is at seven, take as long as you need to get ready. But I ask that you stay in your quarters until it is time. I don't want my girls seeing each other until you are all down here for dinner." She smiled at the girl.

"Yes, mother," Hermione said, smiling and following Wanda to her room. Not long after Hermione and Wanda left, there was another dull thud and Alexandria looked at the clock. She turned around with a smile to see a straight haired strawberry blond standing up.

"Ginnevera," she said, hugging the girl.

~*~HR~*~

"You have everything?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked into the now chocolate brown eyes of Ginny. "You can owl us if you want, we'd love to hear from you." He sighed. "We love you, Ginnevera."

Ginny smiled at her adoptive parents, who smiled back. "Of course I'll write! You've been my parents for so long, how could I not?" She looked at the clock, she only had one minute left. She quickly hugged both Weasleys. Turning to leave, she looked back at them one more time. "I love you," she said before stepping into the fire and saying "Pierce Manor", disappearing from the Weasley household.

She fell to the floor with a thud. Slowly she stood up, and looked into the eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman turned to her. "Ginnevera."

"Mum," she said with a happy laugh, hugging her mother. "You're so beautiful, mum!" Alexandria pulled away from the girl, and smiled at her.

"Not as beautiful as my second born," she said. Ginny's eyes got wide, and Alexandria laughed. "Yes, you're my second born." She smiled at the girl. "It's Ginny, right?" Ginny smiled and nodded. Whoever her sister was, or if she had found out from the Weasley's, she had a nickname; and loved going by Gin or Ginny.

There was a loud crack and Ginny's legs, like Hermione's, were crushed together. "Missus Ginnevera! You is home too Missus! I is Wanda, I take you to your room." Wanda smiled at Ginny. She laughed a bit, giving her mother another hug and, after her mother had given her the same instructions as Hermione, she followed Wanda out and to her room.

Alexandria wiped a fallen tear, her two eldest were home.

~*~HR~*~

The now black haired girl hugged her adoptive father. "Thank you for everything. I promise to write." Mr. Lovegood crushed Luna in a breath taking hug; the last thing he had to live for was now leaving, to go live with her real mother. Luna looked at him one more time. "Don't be sad, you won't be alone."

He smiled at the girl, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "I have the neighbors, yes... But I won't have my little girl," he whispered. Luna smiled, knowing something that he didn't. He gave her one last fleeting hug before letting her go. "Go now, love, don't keep your mother waiting." He smiled at her one last time. She kissed his cheek and went to the fireplace.

"Pierce Manor," her heard her say before she disappeared. Tumbling out of the fireplace with the third dull thud for the night, Luna looked at her surroundings. She was in a very beautiful drawing room. "Lunesa."

_And the next to come through knows me,_ Alexandria thought. Suddenly, there was a dull thud. She turned around to look into the chocolate brown eyes of her curious black haired girl. "Lunesa," she said.

Luna looked up at the woman who's voice it belonged to; Alexandria Pierce was just as lovely as when she had met her. She smiled. "Hello, mother," she said in her dreamy voice, hugging her mother. She took the woman by surprise, as she had hugged the other two before they had hugged her. She smiled, hugging the girl back. Luna pulled away and looked at the clock. "Six forty," she said. She looked at her mother. "I am the third?"

Alexandria laughed. "My little Ravenclaw," she said, smiling at the girl. There was a loud crack for the fourth time that night, and a loud squeal. Luna smiled and laughed as it was her turn to have her legs pulled together in a hug.

"Missus Lunesa! Missus Lunesa! You is home and safe! I is Wanda." Wanda had learned after Hermione to make sure the girls knew her name before they got a chance to ask. Luna bent down to the elf's hieght. "Ohhh," she said, a sparkle in her eyes. "Missus Lunesa always was Wanda's favorite, Wanda knew that Missus Luna would always turn out to be a purdy as the moon." Luna laughed a bit.

Alexandria cleared her throat. "Lunesa, dear-"

"Mum? Would you call me Luna?"

She smiled at her daughter. "Of course, my dear Luna. Just like the moon." She smiled again. "Anyways, Luna, Wanda will take you to your room. Dinner is at seven. Please take as much time as you need to get ready, but I do ask that you stay in your room, as I have ask your two older sisters. You will all meet at dinner."

"Yes, mum," Luna said, swiftly kissing the elder woman on her cheek before following Wanda out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

Alexandria sighed. "And soon shall come my baby," she said, waiting for her youngest daughter. After a minute or so, there was a squeak, followed by a dull thud and a moan. After a bit of muttering, Alexandria stared at the girl. "Ah, my baby girl, my youngest!" Alexandria said. "My Pansettia..."

~*~HR~*~

"Alright, pumpkin patch," Mr. Parkinson said. "You'll be leaving soon." Mrs. Parkinson wiped away a tear, looking at the now curly hair blond.

"Would you like me to write?" Pansy asked, hugging her adopted mother one last time. She watched Mr. Parkinson quickly wipe away a tear over his wife's shoulder. "I'll owl you as soon as I can, once I get settled."

"Of course, Pansettia, if you would like," Mrs. Parkinson said, wiping away a few of her own tears while Pansy hugged her husband goodbye. Pansy smiled at them one last time. "We love you," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"I love you both too," Pansy said, stepping into the fire. "Pierce Manor," she said strongly, disappearing into the flames. It had been a while since she had flooed, and she forgot how bumpy the landing was. She squeaked before landing on the floor with a dull thud like her three sisters, only she moaned. "Ow," she said. "And that's the reason I quit flooing. I can't stand it," she mumbled under her breath.

"Ah, my baby girl, my youngest! My Pansettia..." Pansy looked up into the face of a beautiful woman that she could only assume was her mother. Alexandria looked into her teal eyes. "My little girl, you're home."

Pansy smiled. "Hi, mum," she half said/half whispered, hugging her and smiling. "Mum, I like Pansy too."

Alexandria laughed a bit, pulling away from her daughter. "Pansy it is," she said. "Now," she continued, "I hate to rush you but as soon as Wanda gets back down, she's going to take you straight to your room so that you can get ready for dinner at seven." Pansy nodded at her mother.

"Hello, Wanda," Pansy said laughing a little.

Suddenly there was a pop, and Pansy's legs were being squished together. "Missus Pansettia! You is finally home! Missus' sisters are all here, and finishing getting ready for dinner!" Wanda was almost dragging Pansy and her luggage out of the room so she could get ready, laughing as she followed the little elf.

~*~HR~*~

When Wanda left, Hermione was standing in the Northeast wing of the Manor on the second floor. She stood in front of a deep red and a shiny gold "H" with a shiny gold handle. She took a breath, and entered through the door. She let out the breath as she looked around the room. On one side, there was a four poster bed like the one her bed at Hogwarts, but a big King Size one. The whole room was nothing but red and gold. She found her closet and took a step into it. It was about the size of a regular one bed/one bath/kitchen/living room flat in London. She found a mess of her school robes neatly hanging up on one side, and the rest of her clothes on the other. Her shoes, purse, and makeup with a nice sized vanity took up the very well lit back wall. Smiling, she backed out and closed the door, only to open the door to her bathroom. Her jaw dropped, it was the size of the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts, and even had the pool sized tub. (The bathroom and closet was something each girl had in her room, size and all.) Amazed, she backed out and opened a third door, wondering where it went to. She was hoping that it was a library of some sort. Slowly, she opened the door to a gigantic library, the biggest one in the world that she had ever seen. She closed the door, suddenly wishing that she could just take a steam bath; thinking, she would just go a book for a bit, she opened the door to find a steam room. "It's my own room of requirement," she said breathlessly, walking in for a steam shower.

When Hermione walked out, feeling refreshed, she saw a dress laying on the bed. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a deep red, almost a blood red; she turned to the bathroom and quickly dress, putting on the blood red heels that were on the floor next to her bed. She admired the dress in the mirror. It was spaghetti strapped with three diamond studded connectors showing part of her chest between her cleavage off a bit. It just barely came over the top of her butt and had a corset like (but open) back with a slight bow that tied at her hips in the back. She ran her hands down her dress, smiling. She let her long, perfectly spiraling curls loose, and they fell ever so gently that it completed the look perfectly.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was five til seven. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before nodding in approval, and walking out the door to head to dinner.

~*~HR~*~

Ginny stood in front of her door in the Northwest wing of the house on the second floor, which was not that much different from Hermione's; except that hers had a big shiny "G" on it. Her room was almost identical to Hermione's, and she quickly also noticed the personal Room of Requirement. Ginny lay on her bed for a moment, before deciding that she should shower. Ginny walked into her bathroom, and turned all the knobs for her pool-like tub. She relaxed and washed, enjoying not having to worry about any brothers barging in on her.

After a while, she got out and wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe, walking out to get ready for dinner. She was on her way to her closet to choose something when from the corner of her eyes, she saw something bright red on her bed. She turned to look at it, only to realize that it was a dress, with high heels of the same bright red color on the floor. She admired the bright color, and the kind of thin straps. She put the dress and shoes on, and looked in the mirror. The bright red of the dress off set the light strawberry color of her hair, and made her brown eyes pop. It was tight fitting, and came down about four inches from her thighs. It had a sweetheart top creating two little waves over her cleavage, and wrapping in a straight line around her torso. She smiled at her own refection, muttering a spell and waving her wand so that her hair did a half neat bun, with gold chopsticks making and "X". She smiled, and left her room.

~*~HR~*~

Luna stood in front of a royal blue door that had a bronze handle and a big bronze "L" in the middle of her door in the Southwest wing of the second floor. She walked in, seeing nothing but Ravenclaw house colors all around her room. She smiled in approval, finding her Room of Requirement first before her closet or bathroom. She sighed happily, jumping in the shower to quickly wash her hair. She walked out and immediately noticed the royal blue dress and high heels lying on and beside her bed. Without even stopping to admire it, she took the dress and put it on before admiring it in the mirror like her two older sisters had. He dress had a triple spaghetti strap on the left shoulder that started out together and then fanned apart in the back. It came to just above her knee, and came at a diagonal keeping her cleavage completely covered.

She smiled, taking her wand and fashioning her hair so that she had the top layer of her hair (one strand on each side) twisted and bobby pinned back in the center of the back of her head, making her head look like it was pulled half back but it was only parsley pulled back. She smiled at her own reflection and skipped out of her room down to dinner.

~*~HR~*~

Pansy was quickly escorted to her room in the Southeast wing of the second floor. She stood in front of a emerald green door with a big silver "P" on it. She smiled, opening the door. Thankfully, she had showered right before she left the Parkinson's so all she had to do was change. She opened the door to a Slytherin decorated room. She didn't have time to explore the room, but she did notice the dress on her bed; it was a bright emerald green cocktail dress that came just below her knees with a wavy bottom, and a sash that tied in back right at her waist and was strapless. Clear shoes sat on the floor next to her bed. She magicked the dress and shoes onto her, and quickly took her wand and fixed her hair so that it was first pulled back into a ponytail, and then her curls bobby pinned in a way to her head that made it look like she had a flower sprouting out of her head. She spun in the dress, and then quickly left so as not to be late to dinner.

~*~HR~*~

As they girls approached the dining hall from their different directions, they wondered who their other three sisters could be...

**A/N: Okay, so, broke a new record: this is the longest chapter EVER WRITTEN BY ME! 3,148 words! The dresses that the girls have on in this chapter and inevitably the third chapter are REAL DRESSES and I have the link with the pictures of the dresses and the credit of who owns them on my profile if you want to look at them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think and how you think the girls will react to seeing who their sisters are...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this up! Severe writers block plus beginning of football season plus not enough time to get everything typed up equals a BIG mess! I'm behind on both stories and wound up starting another; ironic, huh? LOL. Well, this is DEFIANTLY the shortest chapter out of ANYTHING that I've got; it's only 745 words. Sorry about that, but this is just kinda a filler chapter. Not much really went on during dinner, and after dinner Alexandria starts her story about their father which is actually the whole next chapter and maybe half of the following chapter if the next one is too long. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter until I can get more up. Sorry again about it being so short and taking so long to get up!**

Alexandria sat at the head of the table, waiting for the girls. This was to be the first time in seventeen years that the girls met, and she was honestly afraid of what would happen. If the girls really did know each other from Hogwarts, what would happen if they knew each other?

"Mum?" Three voices broke her thoughts. She looked up as three of her girls walked through three different thresholds into the dining room. They all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw two of their three sisters.

"Ginny?"

"'Mione?"

"Luna!"

The three girls laughed and hugged each other; Alexandria relaxing a little, but only a little. She still had one more daughter to make an entrance.

"Ginny, Luna," Hermione said, "I can't believe that it's the two of you!"

"You! How about me? You've always been like a sister to me; you too, Luna!" Ginny said, almost jumping up and down.

"I never thought that my biological sisters would be my two best friends," Luna said dreamily.

Alexandria laughed. "So," she said, making the girls jump. "My three eldest are all best friends at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry I'm late, mum! I would have been okay if I hadn't turned the wrong way," Pansy's sentence and voice trailed off. The girls faced each other. Pansy's jaw dropped.

"Pansy?"

"Loony? Weaslette? Mudblood? I'm related to YOU?"

"Pansettia! We do not use that word in this house," Alexandria said sternly. "That language is filthy! I don't care if we're Purebloods; Muggleborns are just as deserving as we are. As well as Halfbloods."

Hermione concealed a laugh. "Yeah, Pansy, and anyways, I'm a PUREBLOOD." She smiled. "Can't call me Mudblood now, can you?" Pansy made a face at her, about to say something.

"Girls!" The four looked at their mother. "Sit down, dinner is ready." They all looked at each other before reluctantly sitting down with their mother for dinner.

As the girls sat down, food appeared on the table like it did at Hogwarts. _Well,_ Pansy thought, _that just put a damper on the fact that I have three sisters... And- fuck... I'm the youngest... Fuck!_ She tried to keep her face as emotionless as possible. Now, she was far from happy.

"Mia, dear," Alexandria said, Hermione turning to look at her mother. "I hear that you are top of your class at Hogwarts! You definitely have you father's mind!" She smiled at her, and Hermione smiled back, seeing the similarities between her and her mother.

"Mum," Luna said. Alexandria looked at her. "Who is our father? Mr. Lovegood said that you didn't tell him who he is, and he doesn't live with us."

Alexandria's smile faded, and she cleared her throat, looking at her plate. "Your father," she said, all four girls' attention paying very close to her words. "Was not around when you were born. I don't believe he'd even care, honestly." She sighed. "There's a reason I don't talk to him, about him, even acknowledge that he's your father."

The girls looked at their mother. "But, what's... What's his name?" Pansy asked, skeptically. "I found out last night I was adopted, and the P-Parkinsons couldn't even tell me who my father is,. but they could you."

Alexandria sighed. "Follow me, girls," she said. Now that dinner was over, she would take them to the sitting room, and tell them about their father; but she had to be careful, she didn't want them knowing who he was, for fear they would seek him out. She sat down in a chair, expecting the girls to sit in chairs also. Hermione sat in front of the second chair, closest to her mother. Luna chose to sit on the floor at her mother's feet. Pansy, after eyeing Hermione for a bit, chose to flop in that chair, and swung her legs over the arm closest to Alexandria. Ginny sat on the arm by Pansy's head, trying not to sit on her head itself. "Comfortable?" Alexandria said, looking at the girls.

"Well," she said quietly. "I met your father in our first year on the train to Hogwarts. I was looking for a compartment away from people I knew; I wanted to branch out of just the Pureblood world, like my parents taught me..."


	4. Chapter 3

_He sat alone in the compartment on the train. He couldn't wait to finally go to Hogwarts and be taught by Dumbledore. While deep in thought, he heard the door open. When he looked up, his jaw dropped. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen had just opened the door, walked in, and closed the compartment door behind her. She had long, beautiful blonde hair that was slightly tinted with a hint of red. She turned around, he then looked straight into her beautiful teal eyes. _

"_Hi," she said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Alexandria. Like the city in Egypt. I'm a first year." She was smiling as she spoke. _

"_Tom," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm a first year, too."He noticed that her smile reached her eyes and beyond. "Ummm, would—would you like to sit down? I don't think anyone will really come in here."_

"_Sure!" He smiled more, as she had actually said that with enthusiasm. He couldn't believe that a girl like her would want to sit with him; she was __gorgeous__, and he was... Him. "So," she said. "What house do you think you'll be in? I could be in one of three: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. My grandmother was Hufflepuff, my mum was Ravenclaw, and my dad was Gryffindor. My whole family consists of those three houses... The only way Slytherin will be in the family is if me or one of my descendants marry one, and then our family could be in ANY house! Then we'd never know! My friend Melissa comes from a line of all Gryffindors, so she will be too; it's inevitable. But I keep telling her that my Grand-ma-ma says that she's got the mind of a Ravenclaw so now she and I are betting on exactly what she'll be in."_

_He smiled. "I don't know what I'll be in."_

"_Well, what were your parents in?"_

"_Ummm, I don't know," he said, looking at the floor. "I grew up in a Muggle Orphanage. My mother never gave the caretaker her name, and she never said anything about my father." He sighed, looking up to see the unasked question in her eyes. "She died that night, after she gave birth to me right there in the Orphanage." Her look of question turned to one of sadness._

"_Oh, Tom, I'm so sorry! It must have been hard for you frowing up," she said. She reached out and took his hands in hers; he smiled as he looked to the floor, she had grabbed his hands._

_They talked about their lives and got acquainted with each other quite well. Before they knew it, they were pulling to a stop; they were finally at Hogwarts! And before they could even finish taking in the beauty of the castle from the water they were exiting the boats and standing in front of Dumbledore at the top of the staircase, getting ready to head into the Great Hall for sorting._

_He had explained what was about to take place, before disappearing to see if the Welcome Feast was ready for them. There was only a moment or two before he reappeared again. "Follow me," he said. "Pair up into two lines. Quickly now!" The first years quickly with some chatter lined up in pairs, Tom pairing himself up with Alexandria. _

_As they walked into the Great Hall, all the first years marveled at the enchanted ceiling that looked like the clear, starry night outside. Dumbledore explained quickly how the sorting process would take place. And then, it began._

_As they approached the front of the Great Hall, all the first years were nervous and chattering with excitement and nervousness. The names began to be called, and the hat placed upon each new student's head._

"_Grace, Melissa!"_

_A very nervous girl, who had red curly hair and had been standing beside Alexandria, timidly approached the stool that the first years had been sitting on. _

"_Hmmm, yes," the hat said once it was upon her head. "Pure like a Slytherin, but from a line of Gryffindors... Hmmm... Ah! Quite wise as a Ravenclaw. Not Slytherin, no; not cunning enough... Gryffindor or Ravenclaw then..."_

"_Twenty galleons says she's Ravenclaw," Alexandria whispered to the girl in front of her. _

"_Twenty says she's in Gryffindor," the girl replied. _

"_You're on!" Tom watched Alexandria's face light up in excitement._

"_Hmmm," the hat continued. "I sense a very wise mind in you. And much courage... But maybe just a little more wiser than brave, eh? Better be... Ravenclaw!"_

_As the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers, Tom heard Alexandria yell "Ha!" and watched the girl in front of them grumble a bit before handing twenty galleons over to her._

_The hall was queit as "Hagrid, Rubeus" was sorted into Gryffindor. After three more Slytherins, and a Hufflepuff, the girl who stood in front of Alexandria who's name was apparently "Madison, Kyliey" was also put into Ravenclaw with Melissa. Alexandria, at this, had squeezed Tom' hand making him smile._

_Akk to soon, the warmth of her hand left his as Dumbledore called for "Pierce, Alexandria" and she left his side. Like a few students, she sat on the stool and waited patiently as the hat, again, took it's time deciding where she would go._

"_Ooohhh, another tuff one for me," the hat said. "From a line of three houses I see... Hmmm... Hufflepuff is a little fruffy for you?" Alexandria flushed a bit at that; she hadn't told anyone that she had thought that, and now everyone knew. But the bright side was that at least everyone was chuckling at it, including Dumbledore. "Gryffindor bravery shows through, but not as strongly either... Hmmm, how about Slytherin? Be first in you line. You certainly are cunning enough..." Alexandria mentally threw up, that was the last place she wanted to be. "No? The last place, eh? Maybe it __would__ be a good place then." The hat gave a small laugh that almost sounded like a cackle. "Well then, that decides it. Green and silver for you... Ravenclaw!"_

_Everyone laughed as the Ravenclaw table began cheering loudly. Alexandria, meanwhile, took off the Sorting Hat, handed it to Dumbledore, and proceeded to stick her tongue out at it before stalking off to the Ravenclaw table; causing even more laughs. Tom even found himself smiling at her._

_The names between "Pierce" and "Riddle" seemed to take forever even though it was only four; two that were now in Gryffindor, one in Hufflepuff, and one in Ravenclaw._

"_Riddle, Tom."_

_Tom nervously stepped up to the stool, receiving a smile from Dumbledore as he set the Sorting Hat upon his head._

"_A long line of Slytherins, I see... A line full of very great wizards... Hmmm, yes, you __are__ very cunning! Must be a... Slytherin!" The Slytherin table burst into cheers, as Tom sent Alexandria a sad look, wishing he'd been a Ravenclaw. But, what had the hat said? He was from a "long line" of Slytherins; one step closer to his heritage!_

"_Welcome back to my returning pupils," Professor Dippet said. "And welcome to our newly sorted first years. A few start of term announcements; the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Last terms Caretaker, Mr. Terry Ralph, has retired and has been replaced by Mr. Argus Filch. And now, we feast!"_

_As Professor Dippet sat down, food suddenly appeared on the tables, surprising the first years. Several were scared and startled at the ghosts of Hogwarts began appearing before them._

~*~HR~*~

_The next day, while getting acquainted with the school grounds, Alexandria was walking along the lake side when she stumbled across Tom, skipping rocks across the lake. "I'd be careful if I were you, I heard there's this giant squid that lives in there," she said, smiling._

_He turned around to look at her. "Are you sure that's not just a rumor?" She shrugged, as Tom sat on the ground. "You know, I've only been here a day and I call this place home versus that stupid Orphanage." She sat beside him, her eyes still on him. "I hate it there. I think the best thing to have ever happened was when Dumbledore came to tell me about Hogwarts."_

"_Oh, Tom," she said, putting a hand on his. "I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you..." He smiled, looking at their hands. And so they sat like that in silence for some time._

_*Several years later*_

"_She's dead, Tom," Alexandria cried into his shoulder. "Myrtle is dead! They found her last night." Tom held her in his arms by the lake in "their" spot, an evil glint in his eyes that she couldn't see. _

"_Don't worry, love,"he said. "I found out the culprit and turned them in. The monster won't attack anymore." She quickly lifted her head; and he looked into the beautiful eyes of the girl that he was falling in love with. _

"_Who? Tom, who is it? How do you know they are the true culprit?"_

_He worked up tears, of which she had no idea they were fake, and looked at his hands. He gave a sad sigh. "I.. I saw the attack last night with my very eyes... That... Creature of Hagrid's attacked and killed her." He sighed again, looking at her again. "He is with Professor Dippet as we speak; most likely being expelled and having his wand snapped in two."_

_Her eyes were wide. "No," she whispered. "No, not... Not Hagrid! He's such a kind boy!" She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes shut. "No, you must be mistaken, Tom!"_

"_Alexandria," he said, taking her by the shoulders; her eyes opened to look straight into his. "Love, I saw it with my own eyes! Don't you think I wish that I had seen differently?"_

_She sighed. "Of course you do... It's just so hard to believe that it was Hargid!"_

"_I know, love," he said, taking her into his arms and kissing her chastely._

_~*~HR~*~  
_

_*Five years later*_

"_This can't be about us, Tom," she said, looking at the only inscription. "It's impossible!"_

"_No, my love, it's not! I have already risen to power, I have my faithful Death Eaters that are ready to be initiated with the others! And next July is a full moon!" He looked into her eyes, seeing them well with tears. "What is wrong? Alexandria, love, what is it?"_

"_Tom, it's impossible that it's us because I can't conceive," she said quietly. His hands dropped, his face falling. She shook her head, tears flowing freely. "We can't have children."_

"_No," he said. "That's impossible! The three that will kill the fourth will have an unimaginable amount of power! You __have__ to conceive!" Tom shouted at her. _

_She was shocked as she shook her head at him."You want a child to kill their sibling?"He shrugged his shoulders in a matter that screamed that he could care less. She backed away from him. "You MONSTER!" Alexandria screamed at him. "You're an animal, Tom Maravlo Riddle! I'm __glad__ that I can't conceive!"_

_It was his turn to be shocked. "Lexi, love, you don't mean that," he said._

"_Oh yes I do! Where is the boy I met on the train eleven years ago? The sweet lovely man I fell in love with? The man I married?" She took her fists and hit him on the chest, freely crying even harder. "Where is that man, Tom?"_

"_He's dead," he replied cooldly. "He died when he found out that his father was a muggle who abandoned him and his mother and left her for dead the day he was born!" His eyes flashed. "he died the day that I killed the remaining Riddles and became Lord Voldemort!"_

_She choked out a sob. "You killed your own father and grandparents?" She wiped away tears that kept coming. "You really are a monster! This stupid information you discovered about being the last living heir of Salazar Slytherin has gone to your head." Still crying, she removed the ring from her left hand and put it in the what was supposed to be an outstretched hand of comfort. "I can not be with nor can I love a monster."_

_And those were her final words as she summoned her things and walked not only out the door but out of his life; leaving him not only stunned but alone and broken hearted. No longer did Lord Voldemort believe in love. Nor would he ever again._

~*~HR~*~

_*Two weeks later*_

"_Congratulations, Ms Pierce; you're pregnant," the Healer said._

_Alexandria swallowed thickly, closing her eyes. "When am I due?" _

"_This upcoming July," the Healer said. "And I request that you come see me often throughout this pregnancy; you could be high risk for how many you're carrying."_

_She looked at the Healer, saying a silent prayer. "How many?" Alexandria whispered._

"_Why, you have four little girls in there!"_

_And with that, Alexandria promptly passed out. _

_*May of the following year, two months until the babies_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, Mr. and Mrs. Granger; I beg of your help. Their father is gone, but they will need protection that I can not give them" She looked at the six witches and wizards and two muggles. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I know that this is a lot to comprehend at this point, but I need you to understand what I am asking you, all of you." She wiped away a fallen tear. "The girls must be separated until I choose to have them reunited if at all."_

_Mrs. Weasley layed a comforting hand over hers. "I believe we all understand, I do seeing as I am already the mother of six, the youngest only being six months. But, how shall we raise them?"_

_Alexandria sighed. "However needed, even if you make them a year younger than they will be; but if you do please don't do that to all of them." The eight adults nodded. "So, my final question; will you all accept my request?" Each couple replied "yes". She nodded, greatfully. "Thank you all. But, for the sake of my daughters?" The future parents nodded, they knew that she had to alter their memories for the girls sakes so that they wouldn't know the girls' sisters until after they met.._

_~*~HR~*~  
_

_*Six months later*_

"_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Alexandria said, shutting the door behind them. A house elf entered the room, a bundle in her hands. "Ginnevera Kathryn," she whispered, taking the bundle from the house elf, kissing her forehead one last time before handing her to the Weasley's. "Love her with all your hearts everyday," she said, beginning to get choked up._

"_She will be, Alexandria," Mrs. Weasley said, giving the young woman a hug, as her husband kissed the young woman's forehead before they quickly disappeared._

_Moments later, another couple came, tumbling out of the fireplace. She gave them a weak smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood," she managed to whisper before being handed another bundle. "Lunesa Grace," she said, giving the girl to the couple. "Love her always."_

"_The center of our lives," Mrs. Lovegood promised, giving the young woman a kiss on one cheek before her husband kissed the other, and then they both were gone._

_Five minutes passed, as she looked out the window until the doorbell rang. A different house elf escorted in the third couple. She turned to look at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson," she said, preparing to hand them her baby girl. She looked at her baby girl's face one last time."Pansettia Daphene." She handed the girl to Mrs. Parkinson. "Love her and show her what I can not."_

"_As if she were our own," Mrs. Parkinson whispered, holding the woman's hand as her husband kissed the top of her head before they left for home._

_Alexandria sighed. "Wanda," she whispered. The house elf that had carried the other three babiesin, now brought in the fourth. She took the child from the elf. "I'll return shortly," she said before apparating away. Moments later, she knocked on a door, and a woman opened it. _

"_Mrs. Granger," she said, trying to stay strong. Mrs. Granger called to her husband who suddenly appeared. "Hermionella Jeanelle," she said, handing the girl to the muggle couple. "Love and support her in everything without magic until she's eleven."_

"_She will be muggle until school, but always loved," Mrs. Granger replied. Her husband kissed the young woman's forehead and cheeks, before she was taken into a hug by Mrs. Granger. Nodding to the couple, she apparated home. She arrived to see Wanda on the couch, her orb eyes filled with tears matching Alexandria's. "It is done," she said. "They will be safe and a part; unknowing of the concealment charms."_

_Wanda nodded. "Will Mistress bring them home?"_

_Alexandria sighed. "Perhaps in time, Wanda... Perhaps in time..." And with that, the elf and the woman fell into a sorrowful silence._

_~*~HR~*~  
_

_*Fifteen years later*_

_Alexandria laughed a little to herself, reading the letter she had just received from the Grangers. "Something making Mistress laugh?" Alexandria turned to see Wanda with a tray of tea._

"_Hermionella is top of her class," she said, smiling, holing up the Granger's letter. "And Lunesa and Ginnevera are also top of theirs." She held up the Weasley's and Mr. Lovegood's letters also. "The two of them are the class below Hermionella and Pansettia." Wanda sat down beside Alexandria, pouring two cups of tea while taking one for herself. "The three of them just fought Death Eaters at the Ministry." She smiled at the thought of her brave girls. But her face fell and she whispered, "They saw their father." There was a loud crash as Wanda's tea cup and saucer fell to the floor, breaking. "Only by Merlin's good grace did they come out alive without him recognizing them," she continued. _

"_And Missus Pansettia, Mistress?" Wanda asked quietly._

_Alexandria smiled. "She's the middle of her class, and apparently Lucius Malfoy pulled an arranged marriage with Pansettia and his son Draco. Charlus said that Lucius is not a man to be reckoned with, he's in Tom's inner most circle. But, Pansettia seems infatuated with the boy, so he didn't argue," she said, reading the letter in her own words. She sighed. "I'm surprised, Hufflepuff doesn't hold one of my daughters. Instead Gryffindor has two!" She laughed. "But after reading about the battle of the Ministry, I can see why."_

~*~HR~*~_  
_

_*The following year*_

_Alexandria flipped through all four letters again and again before she fumbled and dropped them, collapsing on the sofa in tears. "No, no, no, no," she was repeating. "Wanda!" Wanda appeared beside her. "I need parchment and a quill, quickly!" It was only after Wanda disappeared and reappeared that she realized that she was a witch and could have summoned it herself._

_All four notes looked identical as she sent them off to the seven parents._

_**I need my girls home. It's their last year of school. Please let them know everything by the thirty-first of July. The charms will wear off at Midnight and I hope to have them all home the next night. I will let you know times. Thank you for the past seventeen years.**_

_** ~Alexandria**_

_She had lied to him... Now she had to keep that lie a secret, and safe._

**A/N: OMG, I feel so bad! I haven't updated in forever due to a lot of stuff going on (for the REALLY long list, check out chapter 8 of _Hurt and Love_)... This chapter is BY FAR the longest I've written! OVER 3000 words! (3,369 to be exact!) I really hope that this chapter explains a lot of things.**

**Just as a reference to help the confusion: Alexandria could, in fact, conceive the entire time. But, after reading the Prophecy and seeing what Tom had turned into, she lied to him and told him that she couldn't; partly to convince him that it wasn't them and partly to test him to see if he actually gave a crap about his possible future children which he obviously failed. **

**Also, yes, when the Grangers and Weasleys met for the "first time" in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's second year they really did know each other but at the time they didn't know it. The next chapter will probably have some kinda of mini filler where each set of parents remember who their adopted daughter's sisters are; which in turn will spark them all to gasp and not want to really believe the fact that they once knew each other. **

**And, I have also gone back and proof read and fixed things in the previous chapters plus may have added a little here and there so feel free to reread if you would like!  
**

**Hope that clears up some confusion. I promise you, my lovely readers, that I'm NOT one of those authors who say "review or I won't update" because it's like, really? I don't like that. I update when I update. That's why there are sometimes that you can get two to three chapters a day from me. I update when I can. But reviews are still nice! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, just like my other story, Flash Drive died. Sorry it took me forever. :) So, presenting the reactions of the girls!**

All four girls sat there, looking at their mother. They had been Hogwarts sweethearts, and she left him because he had changed; because of a prophecy that she "didn't hear". They all looked at each other. Who was their father? All they now knew was that his name was Tom. Alexandria sighed, looking at her four girls. She couldn't let them know more than that; they couldn't know exactly who, or else they may try to seek him out. Two of them already had someone they were very close to that was trying to.

"Mother?" Hermione said quietly. Alexandria looked to her eldest.

"Yes, Hermionella?"

"How come you never heard the prophecy?" Luna nodded her agreement to the question, also wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, honestly," she said. It was true that she hadn't heard it. But she would never tell them that she did have the only inscription of it. She knew her eldest at the least would try to find it; while her Ravenclaw probably would find it. "But I do know that sometimes I wish I had heard it, and others I don't. Your father gave me a vague description of it, very vague." All four girls nodded, understanding: their mother knew absolutely nothing of something that was very important about the lives of all five and them as well as their father. She looked at the clock. "Well, my dears, I shall retire for the night," she said standing. Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all stood also, showing their mother respect. "Don't stay up too late." She kissed the cheeks of each of the girls. As she got to the Sitting Room door, she turned around to look at her daughters; her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm so glad to have you home," she whispered so quietly that they almost missed what she said. And with that, she left to retire to her room.

All four girls stared at each other. "Blimey," Ginny said after a while.

"Yeah," Luna said.

Pansy sighed, frustrated. "But that still doesn't tell us who our father is! All she said was that his name is Tom!"

Hermione shook her head, before growling slightly and dropping her head into her hands. "We know no more than we did before! I want to know who my father is!" Hermione stood up and stomped her foot before pacing a bit, after a moment she stopped and removed her heels before continuing. "I mean, my parents just RANDOMLY drop on me that I'm adopted, almost twenty days after I turn 17; and they can't even tell me who my father is! Then when I ask my biological mother who it is, all she gives me is a first name! Do you know how many Toms there are in the wizarding world?"

Luna tilted her head in thought, she and Pansy caught one another's eyes and were suddenly thinking the same thing. "They were in the same class!" Hermione's head shot up as she stopped pacing and looked at Pansy. "She told us they were in the same class at Hogwarts! There can't be more than one Tom in her class could there? I mean, I don't know of a single class that has more than one person with the same name do you?" Hermione's eyes went wide as she shook her head and then smiled.

"Pansy, you're a genius," she said, hugging her and laughing. She suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back, straightening her dress. "Sorry," she said, blushing a bit as she looked at the floor. Pansy sighed.

"Well, I can't quite call you a Mudblood, and you're not really Granger anymore. And calling you Pierce wouldn't do anything because that pertains to all four of us," she sighed in defeat. "It's okay, Hermione," she said quietly, trying to smile a little. Hermione and Ginny were shocked for a moment, but then Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Pansy," she replied. Pansy's smile widened a bit, and the two girls hugged.

"I'm sorry I've always been terrible to you all," she said sheepishly. "I guess, you know, after the friends I was raised around I just became super bitch, ya know? But..."

"Since we're sisters," Ginny continued Pansy's trailed off sentence, "it makes a big difference?" Pansy nodded.

"I'm so glad we're all becoming friends," Luna said, causing the other three to smile.

"Totally," Pansy said. She flopped down in her chair again. "Okay, I can't stand this. I want to know who's where since I'm the freaking youngest!" Ginny's and Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers.

"You're the youngest?" Hermione half-exclaimed. Pansy nodded, looking sour about it. "Wow, and to think I'm the eldest." Pansy's eyes went wide at that.

"REALLY? You've got to be kidding me!" Ginny laughed a bit. "Well, I'm second. Which means Luna's third."

"Oh, I've known I was third since I arrived," Luna spoke up. The other three looked at her. "I'm a Ravenclaw," she said matter-of-factly. "That, and I put time and time together when I arrived at six forty." She smiled.

"Yup, I was at six thirty," Hermione said, nodding. "But I still had no idea that I was oldest until she said something." She sighed, sitting down in the chair that she had been sitting in. "So, what is the name that you adopted parents shortened yours from, Pansy?"

She cringed a bit. "Pansettia," she said. "Makes me sounds like a flower." The other three all began laughing. "It's not funny! Besides, You sound like you're some sort of honey, _Hermionella_." She smirked a bit as Hermione glared, still laughing.

"What about me?" Ginny said. "Mine sounds too much like the full name that the Weasley's gave me! They 'named' me Ginerva, and my name is actually Ginnevera!" Pansy's laugh joined her older sisters.

"I just sound like the moon still, Lunesa," Luna said from beside Hermione. After laughing a little while longer, they stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Well," Luna said, "I wish we could talk more, but we should retire."

"Why don't we all retire to my room?" Hermione suddenly said quickly. The younger three girls looked at her. "I mean, only if you want to. You probably want to spend your first night here in your own rooms-"

"No," Ginny said. "I'll stay in your room. But I have to go change and get stuff from mine." Luna nodded. The looked at Pansy. "Pansy? What about you?"

Pansy smiled. "Sure, but I'm like Ginny, I have to go change."

Hermione nodded. "Let's start in Pansy's room then go to Luna's then Ginny's and then we can end up in mine." They all agreed and went to each room to change and grab their things.

Half an hour later, they were all standing in frount of Hermione's door. Luna was wearing a dark blue night dress that had thin straps and a V neck that came to her knees, her hair in a high pony tail. Ginny had on light gold pajama pants with a gryffin on it, and a spaghetti strap shirt that was red with a big G on it; her blonde hair was braided. Pansy wore a dark green short shorts that read "Slytherin" across her butt with a gray shirt, her hair was loose around her shoulders.

They walked into Hermione's room and she closed the door behind Ginny, who entered last. Ginny laughed. "It looks so much like my room!" Pansy giggled, flopping onto Hermione's bed. Hermione waved her wand and now wore a short dark red gown that hung just below her thighs. Like Luna's, it had thin straps and a V neck, there was gold stitching in the forms of jasmine flowers all over the dress; her curly hair pulled back at the nape of her neck.

Hermione jumped on the bed beside Ginny who sat above Pansy's head; Luna had stretched out next to Pansy with the Quibbler. Hermione sighed. "I just wish we knew who this 'Tom' is! I mean, she didn't even give us a last name."

Pansy sat up on her elbows. "That's kind of fishy to me," she said. Luna looked up from her magazine to her sisters. "Cause it's like, yeah, we were going to find out our last name when we go here but even the Parkinson's told me mother's last name." Luna nodded.

"I think she doesn't want us to know," Ginny said. "But I don't understand why. Did he change that much? Like, is he really THAT dangerous?" The girls nodded and sighed, lapsing into a few moments of silence before making mindless chatter until late into the night before falling asleep.


End file.
